


Кубики изо льда

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда они расстаются, в голове в одной мрачной гамме смешиваются синий, желтый и зеленый, и на плечи словно ложится что-то тяжелое и каменное, гранитное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кубики изо льда

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит в параллельной вселенной, где у Миши и Дженсена нет прелестных жен и чудесных детей.  
> писал на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву в команде миньонов Миши.

Дженсен злится. Он поджимает губы, стискивает челюсти, хмурится, глаза его сверкают, но Миша лишь безмятежно поглядывает то на него, то в окно. Пахнущая кожей машина мчится вперед, водитель сегодня Майк, и он знает город как свои пять пальцев, но везет дальней дорогой — Миша заранее тайком попросил его об этом, чтобы Дженсен успел растерять все свое раздражение и снова прийти в себя. Ведь не будет же он, как в прошлый раз, играть в молчанку целую неделю?.. Огни проносятся пестрой лентой, нарочито замедляясь и становясь отчетливей, когда Миша за ними наблюдает.  
  
Машина все еще едет, до дома остается всего ничего, а Дженсен начинает то ли нервно, то ли нетерпеливо отстукивать ногой по полу.  
  
— Ну что, а? — Миша не рискует придвинуться к нему, только поворачивает голову, и в полумраке ему мерещится, что Дженсен обзавелся хвостом. Было бы забавно, если бы Эклз сейчас, как рассерженная кошка, начал водить им из стороны в сторону.  
  
Хвостом оказывается небрежно брошенная на сидение футболка.  
  
— Как будто сам не знаешь, что, — бурчит Дженсен первые слова, обращенные к Мише за весь день, и скрещивает руки на груди. Ледяная королева, и Миша нет-нет — да и хочет назваться Гердой и попросить у Дженсена кубики изо льда или предложить помочь сложить их, чтобы он уже наконец оттаял. Но не рискует брякнуть эту глупость или еще какую — вдруг только обозлит этим Дженсена еще больше.  
  
Дженсен весь закрывается, возводит вокруг себя стену — не проберешься, ни единой лазейки. Миша и не торопится: знает, что нужно переждать, иначе придется биться лбом до тех пор, пока всю голову не разобьешь. Можно сколько угодно ныть и выпрашивать у Дженсена прощение, но толку не будет. Лишь когда сам Дженсен решит, что готов пойти на уступки — лишь тогда можно будет взять его за руку и, честно глядя в глаза, пообещать так больше не делать.   
  
Это из разряда тех обещаний, которые остаются невыполненными — Миша раздает их уже второй год, а Дженсен по-прежнему его прощает. Что-то вроде игры с заранее обговоренными правилами: я обращу на себя внимание, буду хитро на тебя поглядывать, а ты будешь играть желваками и сдерживаться, чтобы потом наорать на меня. Миша умалчивает даже перед собой о той части договора, в которой он выводит из себя Дженсена, чтобы развести его на внеплановые яркие эмоции и повышенный интерес.  
  
Миша немного завидует Джареду. Падалеки косячит, выводит Дженсена из себя, но сразу же получает индульгенцию. Это далеко не так интересно, как выматывающая нервы ссора, но зато менее болезненно. Миша бы не отказался, если бы их с Дженсеном размолвки длились максимум полчаса, как с Джаредом. Однако он вполне допускает, что может так оказаться, что у друзей Дженсена особые привилегии, а любовников он предпочитает держать на коротком поводке и, чуть что, бить током. А потом, в наказание, не подпускать к себе.  
  
Миша не знает, верно ли мыслит — он не знаком с предыдущими парнями Эклза, да и спросить о них стесняется. К тому же ему неинтересно. Мало ли кто там у него был. Главное, что сейчас он сидит и бесится из-за Миши, а значит, неравнодушен. Иначе бы уже давно успокоился.  
  
До дома они доезжают к десяти вечера, потратив на дорогу почти час, а Дженсен все еще дуется. Засунув руки в карманы, он быстро идет к двери, и Миша, наскоро попрощавшись с водителем, едва за ним успевает. Ему на секунду становится страшно, что Дженсен даже планирует не впустить его в дом, но на этот раз ему везет — Дженсен оставляет дверь открытой, не вынуждая позорно возвращаться на площадку или искать отель и делать потом вид, что замечательно провел выходные.  
  
— Ты меня бесишь, — выпаливает Дженсен, едва Миша закрывает дверь, и это вторая его реплика за сегодня. Миша расценивает это как успех — в тот, другой раз Дженсен ничего не говорил, только толкал в плечо, когда Миша становился на его пути и нарочито мешался под ногами.  
  
Дженсен снимает куртку и аккуратно вешает ее в шкаф, после чего нарочито медленно и степенно поднимается по лестнице вверх.   
  
Хлопает дверь, и Мише остается лишь мрачно смотреть на предоставленный ему дом. Значит, никакого бурного выяснения отношений и никакого примирительного секса. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.  
  
Без Дженсена здесь скучно, делать нечего, и Миша бродит по первому этажу. Заходит на кухню и делает себе ужин. Эклз не торопится спускаться, закрылся в своей комнате, значит — успел уже где-то до отъезда поесть, иначе бы прибежал как миленький. Миша давно заметил: злой Дженсен тождественен голодному Дженсену, а голодный Дженсен не будет долго играть в обиду, если это мешает ему пройти к холодильнику.  
  
Значит, не голодный. Значит, может сидеть в одиночестве сколько угодно, как будто это он тут робкий гость, а Миша — полноправный хозяин.  
  
Миша выпивает полбутылки дорогого вина, найденного на кухне.  
  
Он тоже теперь злится. В основном на себя — сам виноват, заигрывания с кастом до добра не доведут. Характер дурной, так и тянет выкинуть коленца, нарваться, а потом расхлебывать. Надо было вести себя умнее, играть тоньше — тогда бы Дженсен не был так обижен. Пару раз Миша порывается подняться к Дженсену, забарабанить в закрытую дверь и начать вымаливать прощение, но он душит в себе эти желания, подозревая, что они вызваны алкоголем.  
  
Вместо этого Миша идет в ванную и долго валяется в остывающей воде. Его бесят, бесят флакончики, аккуратно расставленные на полках, и он, рывком поднявшись, сметает их все на пол. На коврик капает вода с его тела, и Миша, топнув ногой, добавляет к одиноким каплям выплеснувшуюся из ванной воду.  
  
Лишь после этого он вытаскивает пробку из стока, удовлетворившись наведенным беспорядком.  
  
Молчание Дженсена доводит до ручки к часу ночи, когда Миша осознает, что сон не идет из-за чувства вины и нервов. Он ворочается на гостевых шелковых простынях, мерзнет, ругается себе под нос, ухитряется обелить себя и обозлиться на чересчур обидчивого и тонко чувствующего Эклза.  
  
К двум ночи, когда синеватый свет цифр на часах в углу начинает жечь глаза, Миша встает и в чем было — ни в чем — идет к Дженсену.  
  
Дверь, к его удивлению, оказывается незапертой, и сердце ухает вниз. Выходит, Дженсен ждал, когда он придет помириться, а Миша продолбал этот момент, варясь в чувстве собственной вины и раздражении.   
  
С другой стороны — с грохотом закрытая дверь всегда означала «Отвали».  
  
Миша просачивается в спальню Дженсена, замирает, прислушиваясь. Ее наполняет ровное дыхание, и пару секунд Миша пытается угадать, прикидывается Дженсен или действительно спит. Но Дженсен слишком тих, и, потерпев неудачу, Миша просто едва слышно приближается к изголовью его постели, садится на колени. В комнате темно, не видно даже собственных рук, и Миша осторожно, чтобы ненароком не ткнуть Дженсену в глаз, ищет его голову.  
  
Кончики пальцев касаются мягких волос, и злость улетучивается. Миша кладет ладонь на затылок Дженсена, поглаживает — все так же аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить. Устроив подбородок на кровати — все тот же шелк, что и в гостевой, — он прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Ну прости меня, — шепчет Миша. — Да, я идиот и не могу не флиртовать с другими. Это на автомате уже. Плюс ко всему получается у меня нелепо, и никто не принимает меня всерьез. А даже если бы и приняли… у меня уже есть ты.   
  
Миша гладит Дженсена по голове, больше ничего не говорит. Он знает, что Дженсен уже не спит, но ничего от него не требует. Не выгоняет — и уже хорошо.   
  
Дженсен — собственник, но играть в его послушного раба неинтересно. Кто захочет вечно быть пай-мальчиком? Никто, наверно… в конце концов, не так уж это все Дженсена и обижает, раз он до сих пор терпит. К тому же Дженсен первым наверняка заскучает, если у них будут спокойные отношения.  
  
Открывает глаза Миша только утром, когда через окно пробиваются лучи солнца. Рука занемела, шея превратилась в одно больное место, спина и подавно. Со стоном поднявшись на ноги, он разминает плечи, нагибается, тянется, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
  
Дженсена уже и след простыл, постель аккуратно заправлена с его стороны, никаких признаков того, что он тут был.  
  
Отличные выходные. Просто прекрасные.  
  
Завернувшись в одеяло, Миша спускается вниз. Он проходит на кухню, замечая краем глаза Дженсена в гостиной: валяется на диване и лениво перещелкивает каналы. Его плечо чуть дергается, когда Миша проходит мимо, но Дженсен продолжает его игнорировать.  
  
— Ну и хер с тобой, — едва слышно бормочет Миша.  
  
Внутри чадит прогорклая досада. От ее мерзкого привкуса где-то в горле не помогает избавиться даже кофе.  
  
День проходит по-дурацки, и Миша думает, что лучше бы он работал, а выходные дали бы в другой раз, когда Дженсен не захочет играть в уязвленное самолюбие. Он пропадает с дивана к полудню, уходит куда-то, и Миша закрывает за ним дверь, провожая взглядом. Они не перекидываются ни единым словом, Дженсен делает вид, что в доме никого, кроме него самого, нет, и это здорово действует на нервы. Мише отчаянно хочется помириться, но он уверен, что Дженсен даже не станет его выслушивать.  
  
Он ошибается.  
  
Вернувшись к пяти вечера, Дженсен зовет его с порога, и Миша торопливо к нему спускается.  
  
— Ты, — Дженсен, покачиваясь, указывает на Мишу пальцем. — Бесишь.  
  
— Ты это еще вчера говорил, — ядовито напоминает Миша, но внутри радуется, что Дженсен начал с ним разговаривать, — ничего нового больше не скажешь? Еще день, а ты уже нажрался? — удивляется он.  
  
Дженсен идет к ванной, а Миша хвостом устремляется за ним. Вроде и хорошо — Дженсен уже общается с ним, значит, скоро они замнут эту размолвку, а вроде… раньше он не пил посреди дня. Но, может, он встретил кого-то знакомого? Эта мысль слегка утешает, пока Дженсен не плюхается на колени перед унитазом.  
  
Морщась, Миша придерживает его за воротник, пока Дженсена рвет.  
  
— Не закусывал, да? — догадывается Миша.  
  
Злости нет. Досады… наверно, тоже. Ничего уже нет. Перегорел. Устал. Хочется привести Дженсена в порядок и обнять его.  
  
Он не уходит из ванной, наблюдая, как Дженсен полощет рот. Потом Дженсен, словно находится здесь один, раздевается и забирается в душ. Миша все ждет и ждет, сидя на полу, думает о том, что надо бы заговорить, но не может найти слов.  
  
В голову лезут совсем дурацкие мысли. Ему надо уже обуздать свою глупость, перестать нести чушь и лезть к людям, если Дженсен от этого так расстраивается, что идет пить. Но себя не перекроишь. Если уж ты любишь с серьезным видом пошлить и сбивать всех с толку, то от этого никуда не денешься. И почему меняться должен он, а не Дженсен?  
  
Миша тенью идет за Дженсеном в спальню. Эклз не протестует — забирается на кровать, дрожа, укрывается одеялом.  
  
— Ну, трахнешь меня? — мрачно спрашивает он, и Миша хмыкает.  
  
— Проспись.  
  
Миша касается лба Дженсена на всякий случай, потом, не удержавшись, проводит по руке – от плеча и до кончиков ледяных пальцев. Дженсен дергается и натягивает одеяло повыше.  
  
Миша остается рядом и снова засыпает, сидя рядом с кроватью. Лечь не решается — еще не уверен, что Дженсен позволит находиться возле него.  
  
Сон чуткий. То и дело выныривая из беспамятства, Миша проверяет, дышит ли Дженсен, и снова закрывает глаза, отпуская себя далеко-далеко.  
  
Он просыпается, когда в комнате уже темно, а на небо выплыла желтоватая луна. Его будит осторожное прикосновение к плечу.  
  
— Забирайся, — шепчет Дженсен, и Миша, встряхнувшись, заползает к нему под одеяло.  
  
Дженсен горячо жмется всем телом, крепко обнимает, уткнувшись носом в шею. Ничего не говорит.  
  
— Наверно, я должен извиниться, — наконец произносит Миша, но почти не чувствует вины. Она исчезла вместе со вчерашним днем. Не хочется даже эмоций, хочется просто быть рядом с Дженсеном.  
  
— А я перебрал. Наверно, зря.  
  
— Наверно.  
  
Еще немного помолчав, Дженсен произносит:  
  
— Знаешь, что меня разозлило?  
  
— То, как я себя вел? — предполагает Миша, но Дженсен мотает головой, щекочет под подбородком ежиком волос. Шеей Миша чувствует дыхание.  
  
— То, что ты меня назвал стервой и занозой в заднице. И сказал, что я вечно с хмурой рожей реагирую на твои шутки. Твои шутки не смешные, а у меня не рожа.  
  
— Прости, — извиняется Миша. — Само как-то получилось… у тебя лицо. И когда ты хмуришься, ты очарователен, Бэмби.  
  
— Еще раз так назовешь — получишь, — Дженсен тычет кулаком под ребра. — Придурок.  
  
— Такой же, как ты, — отвечает Миша, проводя ладонью по обнаженному бедру Дженсена. Кожа гладкая, ласкает руку, и Миша, не встречая сопротивления, ведет выше, к талии.   
  
Дженсен притискивается ближе, дышит жарко, и Миша опускает ладонь на ягодицы, сжимает одну. Дженсен нетерпеливо ерзает.  
  
— Хочешь, ты сегодня сверху? — предлагает Миша, но Дженсен фыркает:  
  
— Нет уж, ты виноват — ты и ублажай.  
  
— Я виноват, — соглашается Миша, но на самом деле ему уже все равно.  
  
Опрокинув Дженсена на спину, он торопливо раздевается, шарит рукой под кроватью в поисках смазки. Находит, наваливается на Дженсена сверху, ищет губами губы.   
  
Дженсен мурчит и уворачивается, запрокидывает назад голову, подставляя шею. К его вкусу не добавляется привычной спиртовой отдушки одеколона, и Мише нравится. Он целует аккуратно, чтобы не оставить следов, переключается на плечо и трется колючей щекой о мягкую кожу.  
  
Дженсен разводит ноги шире, закидывает руки за голову, изгибается, и с ним легко как никогда — он сам ищет удовольствия, принимает все за должное, не возится, пытаясь вернуть услугу Мише. Приподняв ногу Дженсена, Миша закидывает ее себе на плечо, целует под коленом. В выбеленно-лимонном свете, пробивающемся через темные тяжелые занавески, Миша смотрит на Дженсена. На трепещущие ресницы и длинные черные тени от них, рассекающие щеки. На белую маску лица, на которой незаметны сейчас веснушки. На прикушенную губу, словно Дженсен пытается сдержать какие-то слова.   
  
Когда Миша вытаскивает из него пальцы, Дженсен резко переворачивается, подставляется, встав на колени, и Миша, оглаживая его по пояснице, приставляет головку ко входу.  
  
Он старается делать все медленно, но Дженсен дурманит, сносит голову, своей отзывчивостью и лихорадочным теплом выжигает последние разумные мысли, оставляет только голое желание. Глубже, быстрее.  
  
Дженсен мычит в подушку, и Миша шепчет:  
  
— Тихо-тихо-тихо…  
  
В ответ ему доносится невнятное пожелание пойти к черту, и Миша начинает двигаться. Проводит ладонью по взмокшей спине Дженсена вверх от копчика, потирает загривок у линии роста волос. Дженсен пытается уйти от ласкового прикосновения, выгибается, вытягивается, и Миша, смирившись, убирает руку.  
  
Он обхватывает Дженсена за талию, кладет ладонь чуть ниже живота, медленно двигает бедрами, чтобы прочувствовать каждый толчок в горячем нутре, и Дженсен шумно дышит.  
  
Взяв в ладонь его член, Миша движется быстрее, подводит Дженсена к краю. Они знают друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы кончать одновременно, и когда мышцы Дженсена застывают в предоргазменной судороге, Миша срывается за ним.  
  
Он падает рядом на постель. Дженсен переворачивается на спину, и Миша находит его руку, сжимает в своей ладони. Он не считает время, только успевает заметить, что за те минуты, что он лежал, глядя в потолок, луна успела переползти по небосклону ниже.  
  
— Я хочу расстаться, — шепчет Дженсен, и его пальцы подрагивают в ладони Миши.  
  
В грудь словно что-то ударяет, и Миша, не задумываясь, произносит:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Мне почти тридцать, и я не буду слезливо говорить, что ты делаешь мне больно, но…  
  
— Ты уже это сказал, — перебивает Миша. — Дженс… я постараюсь…  
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, — на этот раз Дженсен не дает ему договорить, упрямо продолжая гнуть свою линию. — Ты всегда стараешься, пробуешь, обещаешь, а заканчивается это одинаково. Я устал. — Помолчав, он добавляет: — Отпусти меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда я сам уйду.  
  
Дженсен вырывает ладонь, поворачивается спиной и сворачивается калачиком. Он лежит лицом к окну, и Миша начинает завидовать чертовой луне, которая может видеть и ласкать травяные глаза Дженсена. В голове смешиваются синий, желтый и зеленый в одной мрачной гамме, и на плечи словно ложится что-то тяжелое и каменное, гранитное.  
  
— Хорошо. Тебе нужно время, — говорит Миша и понимает, как смешно это звучит. Ничего Дженсену не нужно. Он уже все давно решил. Этот выбор выстраданный, сделанный не сегодня. — Я буду в соседней комнате.  
  
…Долго стоит под струями душа, вспоминая их секс — прощальный, как оказалось. Не чувствует ни температуры воды, ни времени — просто в какой-то момент понимает, что голова уже кружится, а ванная заполнилась белым паром. Только тогда Миша выбирается и, наскоро одевшись, спускается на первый этаж, ложится на диван.  
  
Знает, что не заснет сегодня. Как и Дженсен, наверно. Будь принято это решение хоть год назад — но Дженсен чего-то ждал, молчал, терпел, а значит, и ему сегодня дались непросто эти слова.  
  
Миша укрывается пледом. С первыми беловатыми лучами солнца он заваривает черный кофе, нехотя бреется, подумывает о том, чтобы уехать первым и не напрягать Дженсена своим обществом, но все же решает дождаться его. На случай, если Дженсен все-таки передумал. Миша надеется на это — ему не нравятся эмоции, застывшие в груди. Ледяные кубики, ха?.. Целое ледяное царство из сверкающего аметистами льда. Это совсем не то, чем подстегивал себя Миша, когда старался нарваться на ревность и злость Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен выходит из спальни рано — и вправду тоже не спал. В глазах Дженсена что-то потухло, под ними залегли серо-сиреневые тени, и Миша с замиранием сердца следит за ним. Между ними словно ничего не было, Дженсен привычно спрашивает его, будет ли он завтракать, не заварить ли и на него кофе, и Миша мотает головой. Все это напоминает события двухлетней давности, когда Миша был редким гостем в доме Дженсена, когда между ними еще ничего не было.  
  
От этого тоже колет где-то под сердцем.  
  
В целом в последующие дни в жизни ничего не меняется, кроме, конечно, того, что они больше не вместе. Дженсен блестяще отыгрывает совместные сцены, и Миша от него ничуть не отстает, но больше не искрит, нет напряжения как на высоковольтных проводах, как в предыдущих сезонах, и Мишу навязчиво преследует мысль, что все догадаются — и о том, что они встречались, и о том, что расстались.  
  
Время приобретает странный ход, и Миша не может понять, куда теряет целые часы по вечерам и ночам, когда не спит и ничего не делает. Он испытывает странные чувства — хочется прийти к Дженсену, хочется снова выкинуть что-то этакое, чтобы Эклз взбешенно припер его к стене и зашипел, чтобы Миша больше не смел… Миша старательно отгоняет от себя эти мысли. Потому что за ними идут воспоминания, а за воспоминаниями — нерастраченная нежность, влюбленность, может быть, даже любовь. Скорее всего, любовь — иначе отчего без Дженсена так пусто и так… никак?  
  
Никто ничего не говорит — их как и прежде похлопывают по плечам, хваля за удачные моменты, их зовут на общие пьянки, не боясь сталкивать вместе, их просят вдвоем заехать к Дженсену за какой-нибудь ерундой.  
  
Наедине они поначалу молчат. Потом перекидываются ничего не значащими словами, и эти глупые разговоры оставляют на душе сажу.  
  
Миша вздыхает с облегчением, когда на съемках его присутствие не требуется, и уезжает в Лос-Анджелес. Он думает, что им обоим пойдет это на пользу — не видеть лица друг друга.  
  
Две недели он проводит, валяясь перед телевизором и читая книги. Щетина превращается в бороду, и Миша с досадой трет нижнюю челюсть. Он окончательно запускает себя, потому что ничего не хочется. Ему то и дело пишут и присылают фотографии со съемочной площадки — пишут все, кроме Дженсена, и Миша находит в этом определенное проявление высшей справедливости. Раньше, когда Дженсен отсутствовал, всегда находились добровольцы, славшие ему кадры Миши с другими мужчинами и женщинами.  
  
Дженсена на фотографиях нет. Порой Миша замечает в углу картинки его спину, иногда угадывает в толпе затылок, но Дженсен явно избегает камер, и это даже хорошо.  
  
Когда Миша возвращается в Ванкувер, его встречает пронизывающий ветер и машина с незнакомым водителем.  
  
Новичок широко улыбается, просит сфотографироваться, и Миша послушно скалится, глядя в круглую камеру на навороченном телефоне. Потом, сказавшись уставшим, он закрывает глаза, чтобы парень не вздумал приставать с разговорами.  
  
Дженсена он видит не сразу. Снимают сцену с Сэмом, где Дин не предусматривается, и Миша бродит по площадке, здороваясь со всеми.  
  
Он проходит мимо трейлера Дженсена как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из него выскальзывает парень из массовки.  
  
Остановившись, Миша смотрит на замершего в дверях Дженсена. От зеленых, как острая сосновая хвоя, глаз веет прохладой, а потом Дженсен слегка пожимает плечами — вроде, что здесь такого? Это жизнь.  
Кивнув, Миша уходит прочь.  
  
…Он привыкает к тому, что у Дженсена кто-то есть, то ли просто игрушка, то ли у него действительно какие-то чувства, и он убеждает себя, что этот мальчик точно не расстраивает Эклза. На душе кошки скребут, и Мише даже не хочется никого искать, чтобы завести роман в отместку Дженсену.  
  
Его не смущает сложившееся положение вещей. Ему не стыдно демонстрировать Дженсену, что без него плохо. Он не хочет играть еще и в настоящей жизни, быть не собой, поэтому его улыбки меркнут, а разговоры перестают веселить людей — Миша замыкается в себе, надеясь, что выплывет из дурацкого состояния, когда начнется весна.  
  
К весне ничего не меняется.  
  
Мальчики, окружавшие Дженсена, исчезают, разлетаются, как мотыльки, и Миша не знает, добрый это знак или нет. Может быть, он разогнал их всех, чтобы оставить рядом с собой кого-нибудь одного, кого будет любить.  
  
Миша старается об этом не думать.  
  
Рана в груди так и не затягивается, под сердцем словно поселился колючий зверь, и каждый раз, когда Дженсен окидывает его равнодушным полынным взглядом, зверь потягивается, раскидывая во все стороны острые шипы.  
  
Им удается поговорить тет-а-тет только в апреле, когда вечеринка по поводу окончания съемок сезона переваливает за полночь, а под столами стоят пустые ящики с алкоголем. Миша даже не собирается приставать к Дженсену, он просто ищет пустую комнату, в которой можно разлечься, потому что до трейлера идти не хочется, и, открывая дверь показавшегося подходящим помещения, Миша никак не ожидает увидеть там его.  
  
Первым вспыхивает желание захлопнуть дверь и быстро уйти. Вторым — пробормотать извинения и все равно уйти. Покинуть эту комнатушку, отгородиться от всего — и от Дженсена, и от тоски, ноющей при каждой встрече с ним.  
  
Но Мишу останавливает сонный голос:  
  
— Да ладно, тут еще диван свободен. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
  
Помедлив, Миша все-таки заходит в комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Он следует совету Дженсена — устраивается на диване грязно-красного цвета, поворачивается лицом к спинке, но сонливость тут же выветривается. Он замирает, и знание того, что Дженсен сейчас лежит в полутора метрах от него, не способствует расслаблению.  
  
Миша слушает его дыхание.  
  
Ему хочется сказать о многом: о том, что он был неправ, о том, что хочется снова быть с Дженсеном. Чтобы все стало легко, по-прежнему. Что он уже сполна получил того, чего искал — этих чертовых эмоций и чувств, и если Дженсен раньше ощущал хотя бы десятую часть этого после каждой выходки Миши, то он святой. Но Миша молчит. Понимает, что вернуться к тому, что было, не получится при всем желании.  
  
Он улавливает вдохи и выдохи Дженсена, считает их. Знает, что Дженсен не спит.  
  
— Ты изменился, — наконец нарушает тишину Дженсен, и его слова кажутся не то обвинением, не то оскорблением.  
  
— Ты прилюдно назвал меня шлюхой, — обвиняет Миша в ответ, поворачивая голову.  
  
— Так… — Дженсен замолкает.  
  
Миша ждет.  
  
Так тебе и надо?  
  
Так ты и есть шлюха?  
  
— Так неловко получилось, — заканчивает Дженсен, и Миша не знает, как на это реагировать. Внутри все тянет, в горле скребется, а колючий зверь перебирается от сердца к желудку и сжимает все внутренности когтистой лапой. — Так ничего и не ответишь?  
  
— Прости.  
  
Миша обнимает себя за плечи, пытаясь согреться. Он проклинает алкоголь. Был бы трезвым — не оказался бы здесь, инстинкт самосохранения и здравомыслие его бы не покинули…  
  
— У тебя есть кто-то? — спрашивает Миша и со страхом ждет ответа.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— У меня тоже, — выдыхает он.  
  
— Я знаю, — хмыкает Дженсен. — Иди ко мне?  
  
Сначала Мише кажется, что он ослышался. Он неподвижно лежит еще несколько секунд, а потом Дженсен говорит:  
  
— Извини, я это зря…  
  
И Миша понимает, что Дженсен действительно произнес те слова. Он сразу же сползает с дивана и в два шага оказывается возле продавленной кровати, присаживается на ее край, все еще не до конца веря, что ему позволено.  
  
Дженсен смотрит на него, глаза блестят в свете желтых уличных фонарей. Оценивает. Потом откатывается к стене, и Миша ложится рядом, лицом к Дженсену. Смотрит на рыжеватые отсветы на щеках.  
  
Медлит — не знает, что делать.  
  
Потом, плюнув на все, делает то, чего больше всего хочется, — кладет ладонь на горячую шею Дженсена и притягивает к себе.  
  
У поцелуя гадкий привкус алкоголя, но об этом Миша волнуется в последнюю очередь. Куда важнее то, что Дженсен отвечает, не отстраняется, как в их последний раз. Сдается напору Миши, впускает язык в свой рот, съеживается, и когда Миша подсовывает ладонь ему под талию, сам перекатывается на спину и затягивает Мишу на себя.  
  
Крепче сжимая тело Дженсена в своих руках, Миша не может отвязаться от чувства, что это дурной сон, один из тех, что ему порой снились после их расставания. Но ощущения вокруг так достоверны — пыль, чужие голоса и смех где-то далеко, вспыхивающая болью ранка на губе, Дженсен, горячий, изученный вдоль и поперек, точно настоящий — что Миша не сомневается в реальности происходящего.  
  
Руки подрагивают от выпитого и от нервов, когда Миша начинает расстегивать рубашку Дженсена. Пуговицы мешают, но Миша не отрывает их, хотя сейчас очень хочется это сделать. Он все же терпеливо расстегивает их, иначе Дженсен будет недоволен испорченной рубашкой, приподнимается, и Дженсен выпутывается из рукавов. Миша вытряхивает его из футболки, тянется к джинсам Дженсена, едва замечая, что сам Дженсен тянет его джемпер вверх.  
  
Джинсы Миша сдергивает до колен, широко проводя ладонями по его крепким бедрам, и тот выгибается навстречу, нетерпеливо, так знакомо. Член натягивает светлое нижнее белье, и Миша гладит обжигающую плоть через ткань. Дженсен крепко сжимает пальцы на обнаженных плечах, тянется вверх, чтобы сорвать поцелуй, и Миша с удовольствием сминает его губы, облизывает, прикусывает. Он не торопится снять с Дженсена боксеры, ему нравится играть с ним, растягивать удовольствие. Все вокруг них покачивается, и Миша сосредотачивается на Дженсене, отмахивается от опьянения, задвигает его подальше.  
  
Проворные руки Дженсена стягивают и с него самого джинсы, сразу вместе с бельем, и по телу от прикосновений Дженсена проходит разряд тока, целая электрическая дуга. Испугавшись, сбегает колючий зверь, и Мишу затапливает нежность. Поставив по обе стороны от головы Дженсена локти, Миша смотрит на него. Он подсовывает ладонь под затылок Дженсена, поглаживает его большим пальцем, а Дженсен, держа руки на бедрах Миши, смотрит на него.  
  
Потом медленно обхватывает член и скользит ладонью вверх-вниз, все так же внимательно глядя ему в лицо, и Миша тонет в нем так отчаянно, как будто никогда и не желал большего.  
  
Стянув с Дженсена боксеры, Миша рвано проводит по его члену, трет под головкой. Он опирается на один локоть и чувствует, что положение слишком неустойчивое для концентрации алкоголя в его крови, и валится на бок, тянет Дженсена за талию за собой. Тут же встречает его губы — и обхватывает их обоих, варясь в желании, в похоти. Миша проводит большим пальцем по головке члена Дженсена, круговым движением размазывает смазку, тонет в еще не забытом ощущении. На его руку ложится ладонь Дженсена, и ребра едва выдерживают отчаянный стук сердца в груди.  
  
Дженсен дышит в губы, обжигает, прикрывает глаза. Миша придерживает его, положив ладонь между лопаток, притягивает ближе. Миша ведет его за собой, кружит, как ветер кружит оранжево-красный осенний лист, и бросает на самой высоте, тут же срываясь следом.  
  
Когда рассеивается возбуждение и все, что было на пути к оргазму прекрасным и таким естественным, уходит, остается лишь реальность: два потных, разгоряченных, полураздетых тела, прижимающиеся друг к другу, порозовевшие щеки и несвежее дыхание изо рта. Дженсен сопит, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, и Миша гладит его по чуть отросшим волосам. Хочется спросить, зачем они это сделали, какие будут последствия… будут они избегать друг друга до скончания дней или сделают вид, что ничего не произошло?  
  
Миша молчит. Не хочет наталкивать Дженсена на какую-то мысль, хочет услышать, что он сам думает.  
  
— Мне нужно все обдумать, — вздыхает Дженсен. — Может, я дурак.  
  
— Может, мы оба дураки.  
  
— Если хочешь попробовать снова… — Дженсен замолкает, собираясь с духом. — То завтра утром не уходи.  
  
Он натягивает одежду, морщится. Потом отворачивается к стенке и вытаскивает из-под их тел одеяло.  
  
— А ты? — осторожно спрашивает Миша, наощупь находя джемпер. — Будешь ждать или?..  
  
— Или, — бурчит Дженсен. — Ложись спать. Завтра утром посмотрим.  
  
— Как скажешь, Бэмби, — отвечает Миша и получает тычок пяткой по голени.  
  
Одевшись, он перебирается на диван.   
  
Сон приходит на удивление быстро.  
  
Проснувшись, Миша не открывает глаза. Все вчерашнее помнится слишком явно. Он точно знает, что останется — если только Дженсен еще не ушел. Чтобы его не торопить, Миша решает не двигаться. Просто подождать, пока Эклз завозится и сделает окончательный выбор. А Миша останется, будет его ждать.  
  
Обязательно будет ждать.


End file.
